


Danse macabre

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Drama, Figure Skater Sherlock, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На родину после травмы, поставившей крест на его карьере, возвращается фигурист Джон Ватсон. По совету тренера Майка Стамфорда он соглашается тренировать Шерлока Холмса, который своим мерзким характеров распугал всех тренеров...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse macabre

_OST: Camille Saint-Saens − Danse macabre_

Каждую ночь одно и то же. Парящий полет, терпкий запах льда, кто бы мог подумать, что во сне тоже бывают запахи? Шелест взрезаемого льда, раз, два, ребро, нет, он уже давно не считает, он уже давно даже не задумывается, считают мышцы, привычно разворачивают, цепляют и отталкивают зубцом ото льда, а он даже не считает обороты, он точно знает, что за секунду перед глазами трижды промелькнет вот этот нелепый баннер на бортике, а потом... А потом все получается совсем не так, как должно, и происходит то, что происходит почти каждую ночь последние три года: летящая в лицо усыпанная ледяной крошкой белизна, раздирающая боль в колене, в плече, и скрипка взвивается назойливой трелью под купол, вгрызается в висок, и он просыпается – задохнувшийся, потный, трясущийся, с единственной мыслью, что нужно встать. Нужно обязательно встать и закончить программу.

\- Работа, - со сдержанным сарказмом произнес Джон. – Конечно. Благодарные ученики, влюбленные студентки. То, о чем всю жизнь мечтал.  
\- Завидую, старик! – Майк похлопал его по плечу. – Влюбленные студентки. Ты хорошо пошел в гору. Не каждому удается так здорово адаптироваться.  
Джон невольно поморщился: адаптироваться. Все кругом говорят об адаптации, будто бы их, переломанных, выработавших свой ресурс или так и не оправдавших возложенных на них надежд, вывозили из зоны многолетних боевых действий. Редко кому удается завершить карьеру золотом крупного соревнования, да и этих генералов через пару лет ждет все то же: забвение и попытки адаптации, попытки вписаться в новый мир с другими законами и без единой цели. Те, кто радостно уверяют, будто бы довольны новой жизнью – преподавателя, продавца, владельца конного завода или виноградников – безбожно врут, все до единого. Никакая новая жизнь не идет в сравнение со старой, наполненной болью, адреналином, нервными срывами и выматывающей, зверской работой. Ренье, закончивший год назад, через три года после Джона, говнюк Ренье, увешанный как рождественская елка регалиями и медалями, ухитрился все-таки на прощание хапнуть серебро в Китае – он приезжал к Джону в гости пару месяцев назад, напился виски и рыдал ему в плечо до утра. Его, единственного десятикратного чемпиона родной Бельгии, еще не скоро забудут. Он даже в отличие от Джона может выходить на лед – долго может, еще лет десять, если будет осторожен. Только это все жалкое утешение по сравнению с тем, что жизнь закончилась. Настоящая, неимоверно трудная и неимоверно радостная жизнь – кончилась. Многим из них нет и двадцати пяти, Джону сейчас всего двадцать девять, боже мой, большинство британских мужчин только начинают к этому возрасту задумываться о жизни, а Джон ее уже прожил, всю, вычерпал до дна, все то, ради чего он существовал двадцать два года, уже кончилось, и вернуть это невозможно. И отстраниться от ощущения, что живешь по инерции, что доживаешь – получая образование, работая в достаточно престижном университете, получая записочки от симпатичных студенток – от этого ощущения никуда не деться.  
Внимательно глядящий на него Майк нахмурился и, будто бы не слишком уверенно, произнес.  
\- Слушай, а ты никогда не думал… о тренерской карьере?  
Джон хмыкнул.  
\- Я? Я даже на лед выйти не могу.  
Майк усмехнулся, похлопывая себя по обширному чреву.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Джон. Я уже забыл, когда в последний раз выходил на лед не в ботинках. Работе с Молли это ничуть не мешает.  
\- Молли, - Джон кивнул. – Молли Хупер. Золото в Шеффилде. Я смотрел, отличная техника.  
\- Она молодец, - разулыбался Майк. – Нервничает только много.  
\- Девочка.  
\- Тут она в некотором роде мальчикам фору даст. Но в целом ты прав… - Майк перебил сам себя. – Так вот, ты не думал насчет тренерства?  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Да кто ко мне пойдет. Посмотри на меня.  
Майк послушно посмотрел, чуть прищурясь, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Есть один вариант, Джон. Очень занозистый, но если у тебя получится его раскрутить, можешь считать, что вытянул счастливый билет.

Джон протиснулся вслед за Майком между кресел, сел, цепко оглядывая арену. Одна девочка и два мальчика. Девочка – Салли Донован, бронзовая медалистка национального чемпионата в танцах, ее партнер неделю назад получил травму, пока тренируется одна. Первый мальчик – маленький, компактный, с изящными движениями, пожалуй, слишком много красуется для рутинной тренировки, но задатки несомненно есть.  
\- Этот? - кивнул в его сторону Джон, но Майк только улыбнулся и показал взглядом на второго – высоченного, тощего парня, который, сложив руки на груди, не слишком одобрительно разглядывал остальных.  
\- Смотри, - посоветовал Майк, и тут это нелепое недоразумение с длинными конечностями сорвалось с места, выскочило чуть ли не в центр ледяного поля и, разогнавшись, прыгнуло... Джон открыл рот, невольно подаваясь вперед. Четверной тулуп, тройной тулуп, риттбергер... двойной... Чистое приземление.  
\- Да, - с чувством сказал Джон, откидываясь. Парень прокатился мимо демонстративно отвернувшейся к бортику Донован и кинул быстрый взгляд вверх, на трибуны, Джону показалось даже, что тот посмотрел именно на него, словно проверяя, какое произвел впечатление.  
\- Хорош? – поинтересовался Майк с некоторой даже гордостью.  
\- Да, - повторил Джон. – Несомненно.  
\- Блестящая техника. Нулевая артистичность. Отвратительный характер. Помнишь Паркинса? Зверюга. Сбежал от этого вундеркинда через месяц. Двое русских пытались его приручить – с тем же результатом.  
\- Сколько ему?  
\- Уже восемнадцать.  
Джон скептически потер шею.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, что я с ним справлюсь? У меня никакого тренерского…  
\- Мистер Ватсон! – крикнул снизу вундеркинд. Он стоял у бортика прямо напротив них и смотрел на Джона в упор. – Почему бы вам не спуститься и не обсудить все непосредственно со мной?

Шерлок Холмс, вот как его звали. Слишком высокий, нескладный, порывистый, с высокомерно задранным носом, шапкой растрепанных черных волос и слишком светлыми бровями для того, чтобы быть натуральным брюнетом.  
\- Мы с вами идеально подходим друг другу, - заявил он безапелляционно, усаживаясь на скамейку и расшнуровывая ботинки. – Мне нужен тренер, чтобы заявиться на соревнования, но не нужна чрезмерная опека и попытки перекроить мой стиль. Вам... - он окинул Джона оценивающим взглядом через плечо. – Слава вам не нужна, это хорошо, потому что со мной вы вряд ли ее добьетесь.  
Джону даже на минуту стало смешно от такой прямолинейности.  
\- Тогда какой мне смысл с вами связываться? У вас, говорят, не самый дружелюбный характер.  
Шерлок дернул плечом, стягивая коньки.  
\- Предпочтете карьеру вечного теоретика? Не думаю. Вы хорошо проходите адаптацию, и мало кто знает, что на самом деле это все – фикция. Лед вас не отпустит, а вы никогда не отпустите его. Ночные кошмары, не удовлетворяющая работа, да что там, вас даже внимание женщин перестало радовать. Жить пустой жизнью и не видеть смысла в новом дне или попытаться хоть в каком-то качестве вернуться? – Шерлок встал и склонил голову к плечу, с интересом глядя на Джона. – Вы не признаетесь себе, но вы все еще надеетесь выйти на лед. Ваш врач не отрицает этой возможности, и он прав. Король квадов вряд ли вернется, но ведь дело не в медалях, верно?  
Джон задумчиво потер ухо.  
\- Даже странно, что у вас проблемы с эмоциональной составляющей программ. При такой высокой поэтичности натуры.  
\- О, - сказал Шерлок, растерянно моргнув, но тут же снова задрал нос. – Этот аспект мне всегда казался излишним в спорте.  
\- Я думаю, мы что-нибудь сможем с этим сделать, - сказал Джон. Шерлок чуть нахмурился, но почти сразу же выражение задумчивости на его лице сменилось торжеством, которое в свою очередь уступило место привычной самоуверенности.  
\- Я же говорил: мы идеально подходим друг другу, мистер Ватсон.  
Джон обернулся на стоящего в дверях раздевалки Майка, и тот с улыбкой развел руками.

\- Хорошо, что теперь есть, кому за ним присматривать, - сказал тогда Майк, и Джон воспринял его слова как обычную вежливую форму речи. В конце концов, тренер этим и занимается – присматривает за подопечным. За его режимом, диетой, тренировками. Но кто бы знал, насколько трудно будет присматривать за Шерлоком! С первого же дня, когда они вышли из здания ледового комплекса, и Шерлок преспокойно достал пачку сигарет и закурил, Джон понял, что скучать ему не придется.  
Лекции о здоровом образе жизни не помогали, Шерлок откровенно смеялся над ними.  
\- В самом деле, - говорил он, невообразимыми путями перескакивая с одной ассоциации на другую. – В самом деле, мистер Ватсон, ну какой из меня тренер? Для меня это противопоказано.  
\- О чем ты? – терпеливо переспрашивал Джон, и Шерлок на секунду замирал, раздраженно поджимая губы, а потом все-таки снисходил до того, чтобы объясниться.  
\- Меня не мама в детстве отвела на каток, я выбрал фигурное катание сознательно, это то, чем я хочу заниматься всю жизнь, мне восемнадцать, впереди не больше десяти лет карьеры, после окончания я не смогу выбрать профессию тренера или тем более хореографа из-за моих личностных качеств, а все остальные меня не устроят. Так что у меня только десять лет, и их мой организм выдержит даже при злоупотреблении табаком.  
\- А дальше что? – со вздохом говорил слегка ошарашенный Джон. - Пойдешь и утопишься?  
\- Вероятно, - совершенно серьезно отвечал Шерлок. – Может быть, подвернется более интересный способ использовать свою жизнь. Но в любом случае мне вряд ли пригодится безупречное здоровье.  
\- Тебе всего восемнадцать. Поверь мне, через десять лет ты заговоришь по-другому.  
\- Это говорит человек, которого уже три года мучают кошмары, - Шерлок качал головой и отворачивался, явно разочарованный в умственных способностях своего собеседника.  
\- Ладно. – сказал тогда Джон. - Как знаешь, умник.  
И перед следующей тренировкой перехватил Шерлока у входа на каток, попросил закурить, и не меньше пятнадцати минут под изумленными взглядами входящих и выходящих болтал, с наслаждением затягиваясь, зорко следя, чтобы Шерлок выкурил за это время не менее трех сигарет. А потом была тренировка, жесткая, почти жестокая, какими Джона в свое время натаскивали перед Олимпиадой. Тренировка, к концу которой Шерлок, скорчившись, сидел прямо на льду и надсадно кашлял, никак не в силах отдышаться.  
После этого Джон ожидал чего угодно – истерики, убийственной холодности, детской обиды. Но Шерлок понял все правильно и без лишних слов перешел на никотиновые пластыри. Джон тихо праздновал победу – ровно до тех пор, пока совершенно случайно не выяснил, что его подопечный питается почти исключительно одним кофе и бисквитами и почти не спит.  
Все эти вещи просто в голове не укладывались, каждый спортсмен с младенчества знает, что без правильного распорядка дня и строгой диеты просто нечего делать в большом спорте. Как Шерлок дожил до восемнадцати, совершенно игнорируя элементарные правила и при этом надеясь на какие-то результаты, было непонятно. Переломным стал момент, когда Джон заехал за ним перед тренировкой. Подозрительная темная конура в Ист-Энде, заваленная жутким хламом вроде сдутых мячей, вороха одежды вперемешку с костюмами для выступлений, разрозненных спортивных приспособлений и миллиона грязных кружек и блюдец. Сам Шерлок, которому к этому времени полагалось быть собранным и готовым, валялся посреди всего этого безобразия на огромной кровати с резным изголовьем, завернувшись в простыню, и с увлечением разгадывал судоку на последней странице «Таймс».  
\- Ты переезжаешь ко мне, - сказал Джон решительно, чувствуя, что еще немного, и Шерлоку действительно не поздоровится.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал тот подозрительно кротко, не отрываясь от судоку. - Если тебя не пугают возможные слухи.  
\- Я твой тренер! – заорал Джон, не выдерживая. – Какие еще, к черту, слухи! Вытаскивай свою задницу из койки немедленно!  
Шерлок наконец-то отложил газету и посмотрел на него с некоторым интересом, явно обдумывая что-то. Через пятнадцать минут он был готов к выходу – вместе с вещами, которых набралось лишь на одну спортивную сумку.  
\- Кровать перевезем позже, - сказал Шерлок, оглядывая свое неаппетитное жилище. – Не хочу с ней расставаться.  
\- А кубки? – Джон кивнул на полку забитого тряпьем камина, на которой гордо красовались с десяток статуэток. Шерлок только дернул плечом.  
\- Хлам, - сказал он коротко. – Заработаю что-нибудь получше.  
И это тоже было чертовски странно и нетипично.  
Весь Шерлок был странным и нетипичным, всем своим существом он каждый день будто бросал вызов Джону. Поначалу тот даже не мог толком понять, что он чувствует по отношению к своему подопечному: преимущественно раздражение и злость или все-таки восхищение?  
Потому что восхищаться точно было чем. Шерлок летал. В самом деле летал, Джон каждый раз не мог сдержать восхищенного вздоха, наблюдая, как он взмывает в красивейшем отточенном прыжке на три с половиной оборота, как четко приземляется, раскидывая в стороны длинные свои нескладные руки, и в такие моменты казалось даже, что не так уж он и нескладен и нелеп, как Джон решил с первого взгляда. «Король квадов» - так Джона назвали газеты в его девятнадцать, после трех четверных прыжков в одной произвольной. У него действительно хорошо было с четверными. Лучше, чем со всем остальным, гораздо, что и привело к тому, что закончил карьеру он без единой золотой медали более крупного достоинства, чем этап Гран-При. По нелепой иронии судьбы у его подопечного рисовалось абсолютно аналогичное будущее. Отличные прыжки, сносные дорожки, но все остальное – господи, да собачка Айбо двигается более эмоционально.  
\- Руки! – кричал Джон, приплясывая от холода у бортика. – Что ты машешь ими как ветряная мельница! Ты вообще музыку слышишь? Шерлок!  
\- Может быть, покажешь, как надо? – кричал в ответ тот и замирал столбом посреди ледяного поля, выжидательно глядя на тренера и приподняв вопросительно бровь. Сукин сын. Знал, что Джону до него не добраться.  
\- Жестяной Дровосек на льду! – во весь голос объявляла Донован, когда они появлялись на катке. Ее оправившийся после травмы партнер только хихикал с ядовитой ухмылочкой, и Джон в самом деле чувствовал себя маленькой Дороти, у которой закончилось масло, не говоря уже о шелковых сердцах. Не самое приятное ощущение.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, впервые оказавшись у Джона – и у себя уже – дома. – Как я и предполагал.  
Джон счел за лучшее промолчать, не выясняя, что там Шерлок себе предполагал. У парнишки была феноменальная наблюдательность в сочетании с нетривиальными способностями к анализу, но при этом не самая приятная моральная позиция, более всего близкая к цинизму. То, из каких мелочей он делал далеко идущие выводы, впечатляло, но иногда, вот в такие моменты Джону вовсе не хотелось выслушивать очередные равнодушные сентенции насчет своей скромной жизни и персоны. За те полторы недели, что они официально работали вместе, Джон уже успел наслушаться разного, иногда не самого приятного и лестного. Насколько он помнил себя восемнадцатилетнего и своих ровесников, Шерлок был не самым худшим вариантом. По крайней мере, он редко ставил себе задачу оскорбить кого-то. Это происходило помимо его желаний.  
А потом Шерлок выгодно отличался от Джона одиннадцатилетней давности тем, что никаких интересов помимо спорта у него не было. Шерлок не напивался в компании друзей, потому что у него не было друзей, он не шатался по ночным клубам и вечеринкам, у него не было девушки или парня и к случайным связям он не был склонен. Слава богу, потому что Джон с легким ужасом представлял себе попытки убедить Шерлока Холмса в необходимости воздержания во время соревнований. В этом отношении все было отлично, лучшего и пожелать нельзя. Самым большим облегчением, впрочем, было отсутствие даже какого-либо намека на наличие у Шерлока семьи. Озабоченные мамаши – это самое чудовищное, с чем приходится сталкиваться любому тренеру. Тотальный контроль, вычитанные в Интернете или полученные от подружек, таких же одержимых, советы, постоянное беспокойство, тычки, требования и задергивание ребенка до такого состояния, что он боится не проиграть, а того, что мамочка будет недовольна. Ооо, Джон очень хорошо знал, что такое – мать фигуриста и сколько проблем она может доставить. Со своей он, слава богу, не виделся уже несколько месяцев и, честно говоря, не переживал ни капли - сейчас мать больше интересуется Гарри, наконец вспомнила о ее существовании, когда сын не оправдал вложенных в него затрат и сошел с дистанции… В общем, в этом плане с Шерлоком было спокойно.  
Хотя, конечно же, несмотря на такие внушительные достоинства подопечного, проблем от переезда Шерлока Холмса тоже было достаточно. Для начала: Джон ему готовил. Как выяснилось, сам Шерлок готовить не умеет или, что скорее, не хочет, а в любом ресторане, быстро выяснив, что большую часть блюд из меню ему нельзя, моментально мрачнеет, насупливается, начинает грубить и рассказывать официанткам об их проблемах в личной жизни, в общем, портит ужин как только умеет. Так что Джону пришлось ему готовить. И следить за тем, чтобы Шерлок все съел. И пресекать попытки съесть что-то, чего ему есть категорически не советовалось диетологом (с диетологом была отдельная история, которую Джон очень не любил вспоминать, но, по крайней мере, она принесла какую-то пользу: Шерлок бурчал, злился, но не пытался нарушить предписания).  
Во-вторых, Шерлок распространял вокруг себя хаос. Это был первобытный, пучинный, хтонический хаос, который просачивался откуда-то из-под паркета в отведенной Шерлоку комнате и расползался по всей квартире неуправляемым вихрем. В доме начали исчезать вещи, некоторые из них обнаруживались потом, но в таких странных местах и иногда в таком странном состоянии, что Джон не рисковал выяснять, что же с ними приключалось. Хуже того, вещи начали появляться. При том, что Джон ни разу не замечал, чтобы Шерлок ходил по магазинам или вообще куда-то кроме катка, по всей квартире ровным слоем распространились его многочисленные гаджеты (Шерлок не любил комбайнов, он считал, что для каждого вида деятельности необходимо иметь строго функциональное устройство. Одних плееров у него Джон насчитал шесть штук. Вероятно, они чем-то принципиально отличались друг от друга.), рубашки, носки, чехлы, шарфы (у Шерлока было слабое горло, и он на каждую тренировку надевал шарф. Каждый раз разный. Возможно, дело все-таки было не в горле.), книги (некоторые произведения Шерлок считал кощунственным читать в электронном виде) и прочее. Сначала Джон подозревал, что все это появляется из старой спортивной сумки, с которой Шерлок к нему приехал. После того, как на каминной полке появился настоящий (он проверил) человеческий череп, Джон решил, что не станет задумываться о природе происходящих изменений. Так ему казалось безопасней. С хаосом вполне можно примириться, если не пытаться ему противостоять.  
В-третьих… впрочем, вряд ли это можно было отнести к проблемам. Несмотря на почти перманентное теперь раздражение и усталость от постоянного присутствия рядом непредсказуемого, то гиперактивного, то вялого и хмурого безо всяких на то причин, Холмса, Джону перестали сниться кошмары. Совсем.

\- Грег, - сказал высокий, подтянутый, почти полностью седой мужчина, протягивая ладонь. – Грег Лестрейд.  
\- Рад познакомиться, - Джон пожал ему руку и кивнул на соседний стул. – Присоединитесь?  
В буфете кроме них почти никого не было, но Лестрейд явно хотел поболтать. Иначе зачем бы он подошел спустя две недели переглядываний через арену. Он сел, внимательно разглядывая Джона, и, по-видимому, удовлетворившись осмотром, наконец поставил свой картонный стакан с кофе на стол и доброжелательно улыбнулся. Джону стало смешно от такой основательности.  
\- Наши подопечные не очень-то ладят, верно, Грег? – сказал он, оправляя в рот кружок моркови. Настроение было отличным, сегодня Шерлок наконец-то выдал какое-то подобие человеческой реакции на «Пляску смерти» Сен-Санса, и Джон думал, что, пожалуй, именно под эту музыку стоит адаптировать существующую короткую программу для предстоящих выступлений.  
\- Это... ревность, - сказал Лестрейд, неожиданно мягко, с улыбкой прищурившись, и пояснил, видя недоумение Джона. – Шерлок давно без тренера, а сезон приближается. Я немножко занимался с ним, не особенно, так… набросал что-то вроде программы, чтобы он не оставался без нагрузки. А мои ребята болезненно воспринимают, когда им достается не все внимание.  
Джон прекратил жевать.  
\- Занимались с ним на добровольных началах? А почему не взяли к себе? Тренировать одновременно пару и одиночника, конечно…  
\- Я предлагал, – пожал плечами Лестрейд, отпивая свой кофе. – Но он отказался. Очень он упрямый, этот Холмс.  
Джон невольно ощутил какую-то смутную гордость от того, что беспардонное высокомерное чудовище выбрало именно его, отказав более опытному тренеру, но быстро прогнал ее прочь. В самом деле, гордиться тут, кажется, было нечем.  
\- Хотел сказать, что рад, что у Шерлока наконец появился тренер. – кивнул Лестрейд. - Раньше он постоянно болтался на катке до ночи, а в связи с последними событиями уже как-то страшновато становится оставлять кого-то одного.  
\- Какими событиями? – нахмурился Джон. Лестрейд задрал брови.  
\- Не слышали? Я думал, Майк вам сказал... - он поморщился, кусая губу и стараясь не глядеть Джону в глаза. - Ерунда какая-то. За последнюю неделю уже трое на разных катках переломались. Все вечером. Все оставались последними на льду, когда решили попрыгать... Трое с черепно-мозговыми лежат, одна, девочка совсем, пятнадцать лет... сломала позвоночник, парализована... Мать отошла в кафе на полчаса, и вот, пожалуйста…  
Пока Джон открывал рот, не зная, что сказать, выразить в первую очередь ужас или соболезнование, пока судорожно вспоминал, с кем сейчас на катке Шерлок, ему на плечо легла узкая ладонь.  
\- Кто-нибудь из них может разговаривать?  
Лестрейд покачал головой.  
\- Ну конечно, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок. – Они ведь могли бы объяснить, с чего им пришло в голову попрыгать на ночь глядя.  
\- Ты думаешь… - недоверчиво начал Джон, оборачиваясь, но Шерлок его перебил.  
\- Я хочу кофе. И салат, если ты настаиваешь на том, что от пары пончиков я скончаюсь на месте. – он раздраженно пожал плечами, садясь за стол. – Этим троим не повезло явно не из-за пончиков, в жизни спортсмена есть куда более опасные вещи…  
Основательно усевшись и сложив руки на стол, Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Что?  
\- Кофе и салат. Пожалуйста.  
Джон переглянулся с Лестрейдом, тот даже рот ладонью прикрыл, чтобы не смеяться откровенно.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джон, поднимаясь. - Кофе и салат.  
\- Черный и два сахара, спасибо.

Костюм был великолепен – темно-синий, с серебряным блеском от правого плеча к левому бедру, с насыщенными багровыми всполохами от сердца по правой руке. Он обтекал тонкую угловатую фигуру Шерлока, подчеркивая изломанность движений пляски смерти, глубокий вырез обнажал плечо и длинную сильную шею, а почти незаметный издалека грим и кудрявой шапкой подстриженные волосы делали неправильное бледное лицо одухотворенным, почти яростным. Миссис Хадсон, пожилая добродушная леди, старейший хореограф Королевства, кажется, нашла ту единственную уникальную пластику танца, которая превращала недостатки телосложения юного фигуриста в несомненные достоинства. Шерлок больше не мотал конечностями как придется, руки, руки - напряженные, облитые синевой, пересыпанные блеском - теперь не болтались сами по себе, они летели вместе с ним, то расправляясь как черные крылья за спиной, то нервно складываясь, когда Шерлок падал на одно колено, выгибаясь и ломаясь в танце. Он проносился мимо трибун стремительным вихрем, закручиваясь ураганом, взмывая и падая, осыпаясь разбитыми осколками, оглядываясь через плечо, встряхивая черными кудрями, глядя в глаза – Джону казалось, что в глаза именно ему, хоть на крошечную долю секунды – прежде чем опустить ресницы и бессильно склонить голову перед взрывающейся аплодисментами ареной.  
\- Боже, мальчик мой, - со слезами в голосе произнесла миссис Хадсон, и Джон только в этот момент понял, что изо всех сил стискивал ее ладонь на протяжении всего проката.  
\- Простите, - сумбурно пробормотал он, отдергивая руку, с силой прижал ладонь к губам, потрясенно качая головой и глядя, как Шерлок тревожно улыбается, раскланиваясь, оглядывается, ища его взгляд.  
\- Отлично, - сказал он шепотом, кивая ему и смеясь, его просто колотило от напряжения, и когда Шерлок подъехал к калитке, Джон порывисто обнял его прямо через бортик, шепча в шею. - Отлично… Просто… потрясающе.  
Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул, стискивая его в объятиях на секунду, и тут же выпустил, отстраняясь. Ему уже протягивали чехлы, он уже шел к маленькому диванчику, где полагалось дожидаться результатов, но Джон и безо всяких результатов точно знал, что сегодня все получилось, первая ступенька преодолена. Никто на отборочных соревнованиях не мог бы затмить Шерлока Холмса, с этого момента – новую звезду британского фигурного катания.  
По пути домой Шерлок был необычно тих. Не хмур и не задумчив по своему обыкновению, а как-то даже мечтательно молчалив. Почти всю дорогу он смотрел в окно, изредка неуверенно улыбаясь своим мыслям, и каждый раз тут же опускал голову, утыкаясь носом в шарф, прикрывал глаза. Джона еще не отпускало волнение, и он болтал с охотно поддерживающей разговор миссис Хадсон, время от времени поглядывая на своего подопечного. Разговор шел обо всем подряд: об отборочных, о предстоящем распределении, о том, что произвольную нужно еще отшлифовать как следует, о возможных соперниках, о Молли Хупер, подошедшей, чтобы поздравить Шерлока после объявления результатов. Честно говоря, Джон надеялся, что на упоминание о Молли Шерлок хотя бы обернется заинтересованно, ведь, кажется, ни для кого уже не оставалось тайной, что девушка очень неравнодушна к нему. Симпатичная, талантливая, очень милая и так искренне радующаяся, что у Джона даже сердце защемило от того, как равнодушно Шерлок принял поздравления и тут же отвернулся, будто девушка тут же исчезла с лица земли, лишь он выполнил обязательную норму вежливости. Но Шерлок отвел взгляд от окна и нахмурился, только когда речь зашла о странных событиях двухмесячной давности.  
\- В самом деле, Джон, - сказала миссис Хадсон. – Этот бедный мальчик, Майкл, чудовищная трагедия, действительно.  
\- Майкл Хорн? – подал голос Шерлок. Миссис Хадсон кивнула.  
\- Чрезвычайно талантливый мальчик, чрезвычайно. Всего двадцать два, и он вряд ли оправится от того ужасного падения…  
\- Дааа… - задумчиво протянул Шерлок, глядя себе под ноги, и тут же поднял голову. – Кажется, их было трое? Девочка четырнадцати лет, Хорн, кто еще?  
\- Бенджамен Паркер, - сказал Джон неловко. - Ты что, забыл?  
\- Я и не выяснял, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Кажется, зря.  
\- Это уж точно. В конце концов, это твои коллеги…  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- Каждый день кто-то падает на лед и не встает, я что, должен оплакивать их всех?  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Кто-нибудь из них начал говорить? - спросил Шерлок у миссис Хадсон. Та с сожалением покачала головой, поджимая губы.  
\- Майкл до сих пор в коме, Паркер может писать, а маленькая Эвелин… Боюсь, с ней все совсем безнадежно.  
\- Паркера допрашивала полиция?  
\- Вот уж не знаю, милый. Должно быть, допрашивала, только нам-то никто ничего не расскажет.  
Шерлок задумчиво потер подбородок и снова отвернулся к окну. Джон переглянулся с миссис Хадсон, но та только сочувственно улыбнулась. Остаток дороги прошел в молчании.

\- Хорн, - сказал Шерлок через два дня, сидя на лавке в раздевалке родного катка. – Он был сильнейшим из молодых одиночников.  
Джон хмыкнул, сонно потирая глаз – выспаться в эту ночь совершенно не удалось, Майк устроил вечеринку по поводу своего тридцатипятилетия, съехалось множество друзей и знакомых и... в общем, оказаться в пять утра на катке явно не было его сегодняшней мечтой об идеальном утре.  
\- Что, даже сильней тебя? – спросил он, борясь с зевотой.  
\- Конечно нет, - спокойно ответил Шерлок, обматывая пальцы ног пластырем. – Но очевидно сильнейшим из остальных. Паркер шел следом. Единственные двое, кто мог составить мне хоть какую-то конкуренцию, если не брать в расчет старичков, а они начинают планомерно сходить с дистанции.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Ну, если можешь, порадуйся такому стечению обстоятельств.  
Шерлок поморщился.  
\- Ради бога. Речь не идет о стечении обстоятельств. Очевидно, что это было сделано специально… - он вскинул голову, шаря взглядом по шкафчикам.  
\- В прошлый раз я оставлял здесь шарф. Ну конечно, теперь его уже не найдешь. – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Джон поморгал, чувствуя, что все-таки просыпается.  
\- Специально? Кем?  
\- Кем-то, - лаконично ответил Шерлок, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. – Может быть кем-то, кто спер мой шарф.  
\- Отлично, - проворчал Джон. – Сто раз говорил тебе не оставлять вещи в общей раздевалке.  
Шерлок обмотал шею новым, купленным как раз после победы на отборочных, и вышел, не глядя на него. Джон еще посидел, думая, что что-то он упустил, когда взялся тренировать этого засранца, а потом, кряхтя, поднялся и пошел следом.  
Крик он услышал, уже когда вышел на арену, это был голос Шерлока. Джон не разобрал слов, даже не понял интонаций, но внутри горячо и тревожно полоснуло. Он кинулся ко льду, белому-белому льду, огромному, широкому, на котором черной кляксой замерло распластавшееся длинное тело. К лежащему уже подъезжали с двух сторон, и Джон видел, как из-под него течет черное и блестящее, пропитывая лед розовым цветом.  
Джон почувствовал, что ноги сейчас подломятся, ниже колена ничего не ощущалось, но это было все равно, это было неважно, и пришел он в себя только на льду, когда упал, больно ударившись локтем. Он поднялся и сразу же упал снова, было скользко, невероятно скользко и бело, и ладони примерзали к гладкому льду, и сердце бухало надсадно.  
\- Джон! – рявкнули ему в ухо, подхватили под мышки и отволокли к бортику, едва не укладывая на него.  
\- Держись, - сказал Шерлок, бледный, с пересохшими губами и сжавшимися в точку зрачками. Он тут же обернулся, глядя на суетящихся вокруг лежащего людей, но не отпустил Джона, который вцепился в его руку, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- Это?.. – слабо сказал он, кивая на черное тело. Шерлок разъяренно фыркнул.  
\- Первый раз вижу. Спер мой шарф, идиот.  
Джон с трудом перевел дыхание и облизнул губы.  
\- То же самое?  
\- Очевидно. Только теперь с утра, а не к ночи. Опять никого на катке, один этот деятель.  
\- Я подумал, это… - Джон поморщился, представляя себе на секунду, если бы этот ужас вдруг оказался правдой.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, чуть нахмурясь, и кивнул, поясняя.  
\- Я вышел, вызывал скорую и… Мда. Джон, я не идиот, чтобы делать такие вещи.  
\- Они тоже были…  
\- А они были идиотами. – отрезал Шерлок. – Мне нужны ключи от твоей машины.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джон, мало что соображая. – Зачем?  
\- Вечером буду дома, - бросил Шерлок, отталкиваясь от него и отъезжая к калитке. Уже надев чехлы, он обернулся, досадливо морщась.  
\- Ты сам дойдешь?  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Джон, крепко держась за бортик. - Раз плюнуть.  
Он смотрел вслед уходящему Шерлоку, а потом обернулся к происходящему на катке. Пострадавшего уже укладывали на носилки, почему-то этим занимались сотрудники катка, а медики, столпившись, ждали у выхода со льда.  
Бедный парень, подумал Джон. Кто бы ты ни был.

Такси Джон не взял, решив пройтись пешком, благо, что до дома было не так уж далеко, на ходу ему лучше думалось, а сегодня определенно было, о чем подумать. Этот кошмарный случай на катке, что-то не давало покоя в произошедшем, но Джон никак не мог сообразить, что именно. Перед глазами все стояла оглушительная белизна с расплывающимся по ней красным пятном, и все мышцы рефлекторно напрягались от застрявшего намертво воспоминания. Джон знал, что в таких случаях лучше всего помогает физическое движение, медленно, но верно стирающее зафиксированное напряжение, а вместе с ним и травмирующее воспоминание. Неожиданно пришло в голову, что нервная встряска выпустила наружу тщательно загнанный внутрь застарелый страх, и он вышел как гной из раны – ужас перед холодной белизной и отвращение к собственной беспомощности – и Джон впервые за три года ступил на лед. Ужасаясь и ненавидя себя, все-таки шел по этому скользкому и падал, и думал только о том, чтобы идти, ни о чем другом. Неожиданный побочный эффект у несчастного случая... А случая ли? Шерлок, кажется, уверен, что кто-то специально что-то делает, вынуждая фигуристов рисковать. Но что? И где собственно Шерлок?  
Джон остановился и вытащил телефон, чтобы набрать его номер, но трубка сама вздрогнула и заиграла в его руке. «Номер абонента скрыт». Ну и кто это?  
\- Да, - сказал Джон, прикладывая телефон к уху.  
\- Сверните налево, пожалуйста, - любезно посоветовали ему.  
\- Простите?  
\- Налево. – повторили в телефоне. – Сверните в переулок и пройдите до вывески «Кебаб Мухаммеда». Я буду ждать вас внутри.  
\- Вы – это кто? – поинтересовался Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Вы номером не ошиблись?  
\- Нет, Джон Ватсон, - усмехнулись на том конце провода. – Я не ошибся. Теперь ваша очередь не ошибиться. Жду вас.  
Связь прервалась. Джон задумчиво посмотрел на телефон, потом налево. До аляповатой вывески было не больше ста метров. Что-то это все неприятно напоминало, уже свернув налево и пройдя несколько шагов, Джон вспомнил, что именно. Школу. Угрозы и предупреждения, предложения выйти и разобраться – маленький мальчик, фигурист, наверняка педик, как все эти, обвешанные рюшами и блестками маменькины сынки, и пара-тройка высоченных лбов, хорошо, если не футболистов или хоккеистов, с теми у Джона в одиннадцать-двенадцать лет справляться не получалось. А вот остальным доставалось неплохо, даже если их было больше двух. Калечить его боялись, а Джон не боялся ничего, никогда, запретил себе бояться этого еще лет в девять, поняв, что если стыдиться себя, своего дела и своей жизни, то какой смысл тогда эту жизнь проживать?  
Сейчас внутри поднималось знакомое чувство: холодная закипающая решимость. Кто-то очень вежливый и настойчивый ждал его в грязной забегаловке, пытался завуалировано угрожать и интриговал знанием номера Джона и его же маршрута. И этого кого-то следовало немедленно прояснить.  
За облупленным столиком сидел только один посетитель, который выглядел в пропитанной запахами плохого масла и тушеных овощей забегаловке более чем неуместно. Элегантный костюм дорогой шерсти, на свободном стуле расположился кожаный портфель, выпрямленная явно в частной школе спина и разливающаяся по одутловатой физиономии приторная сладость неискренней улыбки.  
\- Джон, рад вас видеть.  
\- Не могу ответить взаимностью, - сухо ответил Джон, вставая рядом с лощеным типом, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - посоветовал тип, взгляд которого тут же потерял изрядную долю добродушия.  
\- Предпочитаю не рассиживаться, - сказал Джон. – Кто вы и что вам нужно?  
\- Джон Ватсон, - протянул тип, откидываясь на дешевом пластиковом стуле, задирая подбородок и опуская рыжие ресницы и ухитряясь даже сидя глядеть свысока. – Король квадов. Бывший, к сожалению.  
\- Не думал, что у меня есть тезка-двойник, - сказал Джон, и тип с готовностью улыбнулся, старательно растягивая губы.  
\- Через неделю будет производиться распределение на этапы Гран-При, Джон. Вы уже высказали свои пожелания?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Джон, чувствуя, как начинают в прямом смысле слова чесаться кулаки от желания смазать по масляной физиономии типа. – Шерлок ни разу не был в Китае, я подумал, что обязательно отвезу его на Великую Китайскую Стену.  
\- Как мило, - в очередной раз улыбнулся тип, опуская голову и задумчиво разглядывая выщербленный стол перед собой.  
\- Джон, - сказал он наконец, снова вскидывая голову. – Я бы хотел, чтобы вы разорвали контракт с Шерлоком.  
\- Вот как, - усмехнулся Джон. – А я бы хотел слетать на Луну.  
\- Это обсуждаемо.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю.  
Тип помолчал, внимательно разглядывая Джона, а потом вздохнул и неторопливо открыл свой портфель, достал из него что-то темное, завернутое в черный пакет, и протянул Джону. Тот машинально взял предложенное, разворачивая и заглядывая внутрь, и едва не выронил пакет из рук. Это был шарф Шерлока, тот самый, оставленный в общей раздевалке. Он был темным и влажным на вид. Джон потрогал его пальцами, через силу сглатывая. Он уже знал, каким будет результат: пальцы окрасились еще свежей кровью, в нос ударил резкий запах, Джон прикрыл глаза, борясь с подкатившей тошнотой, медленно свернул пакет и выдохнул, и только после этого смог поднять глаза на уже совершенно серьезного и не истекающего сиропом собеседника.  
\- Вы же знаете, Джон, насколько опасный спорт – фигурное катание. Вы профессионал. Вы сломали свою жизнь. Не стоит ломать ее Шерлоку.  
\- Кто вы такой, - через силу проскрежетал Джон. – Что вам нужно от Шерлока?  
Тип – неожиданно Джон понял, что тот не смотря на обширные залысины и морщинки в углах глаз довольно молод, вряд ли намного старше самого Джона, - снова улыбнулся одними губами.  
\- О, я его враг.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Заклятый враг. По крайней мере, я слышал от него эту формулировку. И мне нужно, чтобы Шерлок пропустил по крайней мере этот сезон. Он может серьезно пострадать.  
\- Как пострадал этот парень? – Джон швырнул пакет с окровавленным шарфом на стол, снова запихивая руки в карманы.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Вы ему угрожаете?  
\- Безусловно.  
\- Это вы сделали? Подстроили, что эти ребята травмировались?  
Тип рассмеялся.  
\- Очень остроумно. Можете выключить диктофон на своем мобильном. Суд не рассматривает такие записи в качестве улик.  
\- Зато полиция наверняка ухватится за хоть какую-то версию произошедшего.  
\- Полиции гораздо удобней списать произошедшее на несчастный случай. – тип неожиданно поднялся и оказался очень высоким, Джон даже непроизвольно отступил на шаг. – Настоятельно рекомендую вам, Джон Ватсон, разорвать контракт с Шерлоком Холмсом. Не стоит подвергать его и себя опасности. Вы уже очень хорошо знаете, чем может грозить беспечность.  
Тип подхватил свой портфель и направился к выходу. Хлопнула дверь с грязным мутноватым стеклом, и Джон, подхватив пакет со стола, решительно пошел за типом следом. Однако, когда он вышел наружу, никого поблизости уже не было, абсолютно пустой переулок, только вдалеке мальчишки пинали мяч.  
Все еще внутренне клокоча от ярости, Джон вытащил из кармана телефон и тут же набрал смс Шерлоку: «Ты где?» Ответ пришел через несколько секунд: «Еду в зал. Нужно подумать» «Не выходи оттуда ближайший час, я иду» - набрал Джон и сунул телефон в карман.  
Тренажерный зал они подобрали в паре кварталов от дома, небольшой, но хорошо оборудованный под все их специфические нужды, это было удобно и ему, и Шерлоку. Все-таки тот был прав, Джон не оставлял надежды когда-нибудь снова встать на коньки, не в профессиональном плане, конечно, но хотя бы для себя. Жизнь безо льда была немыслимой, и тренерская работа только лишний раз подгоняла, показывая ежедневно на примере Шерлока, чего Джон лишился. И если адреналина и восторга от наблюдения за подопечным ему вполне хватало, то собственные ощущения от чувства скольжения, свободного движения и полета заменить не могло ничто. И Джон старался поддерживать себя в форме, тем более, когда он видел, что Шерлок за компанию гораздо легче переносит и ограничения в диете, и обязательные упражнения, до которых молодой Холмс не был особым охотником. Вот и сейчас он просто расслабленно лежал на лавке под тренажерным снарядом, сложив ладони под подбородком и закрыв глаза. По раннему времени в зале еще никого не было, и Джон, не переодеваясь, прошел прямо к нему, присел рядом, оглядывая подопечного.  
\- Работаешь?  
\- Работал, – Шерлок, не открывая глаз, поднял руки, демонстрируя пятна пота на футболке. Джон невольно усмехнулся. Чем-то это напоминало проверку домашних заданий за младшим братом. Хотя у Джона не было младшего брата, но ощущения, он уверен, были бы похожими.  
\- Ты для этого сбежал на моей машине? Мог бы подождать, поехали бы вместе.  
\- Мне нужно было съездить в пару мест и убедиться в правильности собственных выводов.  
Джон задрал брови, безотчетно хмурясь.  
\- Убедился?  
\- Да. Думал, это займет больше времени, но все вышло быстро. Подумал, что стоит потратить утреннее время с пользой, пока здесь никого нет. Каток до завтра вряд ли откроется.  
Джон поглядел на часы. И действительно. Восемь часов утра. Они планировали пробыть на катке минимум до полудня. Всего три часа прошло с…  
\- Встретил тут твоего врага, - сказал он между делом. Может быть, стоило промолчать, но Джона просто распирало.  
Шерлок заинтересованно поднял голову.  
\- Врага? Которого?  
\- Заклятого. Ну, по крайней мере, он так отрекомендовался.  
\- Ааа, этого… - протянул Шерлок, снова расслабляясь и закрывая глаза. – Он предлагал тебе деньги, чтобы ты перестал меня тренировать?  
\- Да.  
Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Надо было брать. Я не могу платить тебе много.  
Джон неожиданно прыснул, чувствуя, что непонятно почему расслабляется.  
\- Я работаю ради славы.  
Шерлок даже приподнялся на локтях, внимательно поглядел ему в лицо и, удовлетворенный, улегся обратно. Джон мог поклясться, что Шерлок еле удерживается от того, чтобы не разулыбаться во весь рот. О чем он думал – Бог его знает, но Джону почему-то стало очень тепло и спокойно внутри. Несмотря на возможно бродившего где-то поблизости маньяка, несмотря на этого таинственного и, по всей видимости, очень могущественного типа, который был против участия Шерлока в соревнованиях, и к угрозам которого Шерлок и не думал относиться серьезно. Хотя к этим угрозам стоило бы серьезно отнестись в первую очередь самому Джону. Никаких выходов на каток в одиночку. Ни на секунду не отпускать от себя. Ни на… Он зачем-то взял Шерлока за руку и крепко стиснул его ладонь пальцами.  
Тот нахмурился и почти сразу же улыбнулся, непроницаемо глядя на Джона снизу вверх.  
\- Знаешь, я готов пересмотреть пункт насчет славы. Пожалуй, я бы хотел немного.  
\- Чуть-чуть.  
\- Раз уж тебе не досталось виллы на средиземноморском побережье.  
\- Я мог бы выручить за тебя виллу? – шутливо удивился Джон, но Шерлок вполне серьезно кивнул.  
\- Уже жалеешь, что отказался?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю лед, а это море никогда не замерзает. - Джон улыбнулся и хлопнул Шерлока по руке, поднимаясь. - Все, перерыв закончен. Я переодеваться, а ты на мячики. Вперед.  
Окровавленный шарф Джон просто тихо завернул в пакет и сунул в контейнер с мусором во дворе тренажерного зала. Аудиозапись с телефона запароленным архивом залил на файлообменник и раскидал по нескольким папкам на своем ноутбуке, чтобы точно не пропала. На всякий случай. И ни на секунду не спускать глаз с Шерлока на льду. И все будет нормально.

Франция и Китай, Шанхай и Париж, лучше и выдумать нельзя. У Шерлока будет время отдохнуть между соревнованиями, да и один десятичасовой перелет лучше двух – Джон серьезно опасался, что их отправят вместо удобного Парижа в Канаду или Штаты. Но все обошлось, и теперь, редкими свободными вечерами они с Шерлоком валялись на ковре в гостиной, разглядывая путеводитель по Шанхаю и намечая те места, которые они обязательно посетят осенью.  
\- Жаль, что на этот раз этап не в Пекине, - посетовал Джон. – Там… там гораздо интересней.  
\- Ничего, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, листая на ноутбуке фотографии. – На финал поедем в Пекин. Очень удобно, все увидим.  
Джон не выдержал и прыснул – Шерлок был чудовищно, просто неимоверно самоуверен. Даже в тех вопросах, в которых его не менее самоуверенные коллеги предпочитали суеверно промолчать или даже пожаловаться на собственные неуспехи, Шерлок такого кокетства не признавал. Он считал себя лучшим, даже откровенно признавая за собой некоторые недочеты. Дело в том, что недочеты и правда были незначительными. Джон мог бы посчитать себя пристрастным, он мог бы посчитать пристрастными Майка или Грега, но трудно было бы обвинить в излишних симпатиях спортивную прессу. На фигуристов всегда спускали всех собак, британское фигурное катание, позор Соединенного Королевства, а теперь к хорошим новостям: о футболе... Шерлока пресса не то чтобы полюбила, она к нему относилась настороженно, как жена пьяницы, впервые увидевшая мужа с утра трезвым, и не очень представляющая, чем это может закончиться. О нем писали немного и нейтрально, время от времени позволяя отпустить какую-нибудь растерянную саркастическую колкость насчет «нашей новой знаменитости». Это было нормально. Это было успехом. Это означало, что Шерлок прав, и он действительно лучший.  
Впрочем, об этом Джон старался не думать, уверенный, что все итоги подведут соревнования. А пока можно было вылизывать программы, глядя, как с каждым прокатом все больше нюансов ухватывает Шерлок, как он начинает дрожать вместе со скрипичной струной, едва начинается музыка, как наполняется вибрирующим электричеством, как вечно струящийся вокруг него и почти ощутимый на осязательном уровне хаос укрощается в доли секунды, требуемые для движения смычка по грифу. Можно было мечтать о далеких странах, можно было гулять по паркам, беседуя о фигурном катании, о великих спортсменах, о невеликих спортсменах, о приемах и элементах или даже просто молчать. Им на удивление было не скучно друг с другом молчать, хотя Джон понятия не имел, о чем думает Шерлок в те минуты, когда сосредоточенно молчит, хмурясь и периодически касаясь то шеи, то подбородка. Он старался не любопытствовать, старался не спугнуть то, что несомненно между ними зарождалось – странную дружбу, не похожую ни на что, с чем Джон сталкивался раньше. Они с Шерлоком были слишком разными, во всем. Возраст, характер, темперамент, социальная роль, да что уж там, интеллект, уровень таланта тоже довольно различались. Но что-то было общим. Джон пока еще не понимал, что именно. Но куда им торопиться?

До поездки в Шанхай оставалось всего три недели, когда это произошло. Шерлок, по обыкновению хмурый с утра, вяло ковырялся в каше, просматривая электронную почту, когда вдруг его лицо приобрело выражение чрезвычайного интереса, потом задумчивости, а потом азарта и решимости.  
\- Что? – спросил заинтригованный Джон.  
\- Знакомый пишет, - неубедительно небрежно ответил Шерлок. – Зовет сегодня на вечеринку.  
\- Знакомый, - улыбнулся Джон. – Или знакомая?  
\- Он мужского пола, если тебе интересно.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джон, отворачиваясь, чтобы не ухмыляться чересчур понимающе.  
\- Я собираюсь пойти.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Джон, ныряя по пояс в холодильник. – Один разок даже Шерлок Холмс может сходить на вечеринку. Только, пожалуйста, не злоупотребляй. Может стать нехорошо с непривычки.  
Шерлок только фыркнул, но Джон заметил, как тот слегка, совсем чуть-чуть покраснел. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? Кто-то, знакомый еще с юниорских соревнований? Школьный приятель? Кто-то старше? Бывший тренер? Хореограф? Врач?.. Пожалуй, не стоило об этом думать. Появлялось какое-то странное ощущение внутри, которое Джону не очень нравилось.  
До вечера день прошел как-то скомкано, Шерлок ушел в девять, когда уже стемнело, а Джон совсем не знал, чем заняться. За последние месяцы он так привык, что досуг они проводят вместе, что с уходом Шерлока по своим делам в квартире стало неуютно пусто.  
Да черт возьми, подумал Джон, раз уж сегодня день нетипичных поступков…

Лед выглажен до зеркального блеска.  
\- А ты считаешь себя очень умным, Шерлок Холмс?  
\- Не так уж сложно было понять, кто вы.

Он не доставал коньки уже больше трех лет, как запрятал их в шкафу, погребя под коробками с обувью и старым тряпьем, так даже и не вспоминал о них. Старался не вспоминать.

\- Таких, как я, много.  
\- Не так уж и много. Вы работали в Ли Валей и здесь, единственный из всех. Я сравнил графики работ сразу после последнего случая. Каток на ночь отдается любителям, в пять утра лед обычно распахан, как трасса горнолыжников. В тот раз лед был только что залит.  
\- Всегда терпеть не мог заезженный лед. Мои мальчики прыгают только на самом лучшем льду.  
\- И одна девочка. Единственное, чего я не могу понять: зачем она? Хорн, Паркер, я – кто-то убирает конкурентов, но при чем тут девочка?

Сегодня все как-то изменилось. Джон не очень понимает, что именно произошло, но подспудное чувство тревоги разъедает его весь вечер. В конце концов, когда за Шерлоком закрывается дверь, Джон решительно достает свои старые коньки и пихает их в сумку. Кажется, пришло время посмотреть в глаза всем своим страхам.

Он смеется так, что морщины расползаются по всему лицу, в них пропадают глаза, остаются только желтоватые зубы и сизый нос.  
\- Ты не можешь поверить, что мне самому было интересно? Заставить попрыгать. Мальчики, девочки…  
\- Нет. Абсолютно исключено. Последний пострадавший надел мой шарф, и вы приняли его за меня. Вам не было все равно, кого… заставлять прыгать.  
\- Эвелин… Ну же, мистер Холмс. Вы не поинтересовались фамилией девочки? Маленькая Эвелин… Нет?..

Джона немного потряхивает всю дорогу до катка. Он нарочно идет пешком, запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть в темное небо, подсвеченное городской иллюминацией, и чувствует себя мальчишкой, решившимся признаться в любви самой красивой девочке класса. Нет никаких гарантий, что из этого решительного жеста выйдет что-то стоящее. Но по крайней мере Джон будет знать, что он попробовал. И, если не получится, он будет пробовать еще и еще. До тех пор, пока лед не ответит «да».

\- Кто ваш заказчик?  
\- У меня нет заказчика. Я делаю это для себя. Для своего удовольствия. Посмотрите на меня, мистер Холмс. Вы так легко вычислили меня, написали мне письмо в таком строгом тоне... Вы не удосужились выяснить фамилию парализованной девочки, и вы понятия не имеете, что я такой, верно? Вам ни о чем не говорит моя фамилия? Юный мистер Холмс. Они были такими же как вы - Хорн, Паркер, даже Эвелин. Молодые и самоуверенные, не замечающие никого кругом, особенно тех, кто их обслуживает. Самые лучшие! Талантливые! Перспективные! Мистер Холмс, а вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что вас ждет после того, как вы завоюете все ваши медали и уйдете на пенсию? Когда вы станете никому не нужны. Когда вам придется зарабатывать на жизнь чем придется, но вы будете стараться крутиться поближе ко льду, к тому миру, который вас пережевал и выплюнул… Вы все мечтаете о золоте. Вы думаете, что золото – это панацея. Что золото – вечная слава. Нет. Золото – это всего лишь пара строчек в справочнике, в который такие юные талантливые невежды как вы никогда не заглядывают…

В раздевалке никого нет, ну и отлично, Джону бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел. На дверце одного из шкафчиков висит шарф, Джон усмехается и качает головой – Шерлок неисправим. Он, кажется, всегда будет оставлять свои вещи где попало, а потом возмущаться, что они пропадают…  
Джон аккуратно сложил шарф и убрал его в свою сумку. Надо будет еще раз ему прочитать нотацию. Хоть это и бесполезно.

\- Вы просто хотите мести тем, кто не подозревает о вашем существовании? Как скучно. Это было уже много раз.  
\- Сейчас будет весело, мистер Холмс. Сейчас еще раз будет весело. Посмотрите. Редкая запись.  
\- Вот оно что.

\- Да, мистер Холмс. Я выполнял эти прыжки до тех пор, как их запретили. Сейчас никто не рискнет, а мы тогда… Мы были готовы на все ради славы. Как вы сейчас. Совсем так же.  
\- Вы заставляли их выполнять небезопасные прыжки. Этого не сделать без подготовки.  
\- Чего же вы тогда стоите? Молодые. Посмотрите на меня. Старая развалина? Но я прыгну. А вы – не сможете.

Интересно, как там его вечеринка? И этот его… знакомый… Нет, не стоило все-таки думать об этом, и так настроение стремительно падает, когда Джон выходит ко льду и видит на арене двоих, в самом центре. И тарахтящую на холостом ходу замбони. Что за идиоты болтаются по льду во время заливки?

\- Мне только Хорна пришлось чуть-чуть простимулировать. Слабак. Паркер и Эвелин сами захотели утереть мне нос. Сами прыгали. Я даже не заставлял. И, знаете что? Мистер Холмс. Я всегда прыгал первым. Все честно. Хотите посмотреть?

Джон походит ближе, уже к самому бортику, и замирает, не веря своим глазам. Это Шерлок. Это он в своем тренировочном костюме, со сложенными на груди руками, нахмурившись, смотрит в экран протянутого ему телефона, а потом дергает плечом, откатываясь назад и напрягаясь, чуть подаваясь вперед, и Джон точно знает, что за этим последует – разгон и прыжок, господи, Шерлок!  
Джон сам не понимает, как оказывается на льду, не чувствует, как несется на всей скорости к этому малолетнему идиоту, только видит, как решимость на лице Шерлока сменяется удивлением, а потом потрясением, когда подъехавший вплотную Джон со всему маху отвешивает ему затрещину, и тот, великий и гениальный Шерлок Холмс, теряет равновесие и падает на свою задницу, чтоб ему пусто было!  
Чуть не рыча, Джон разворачивается ко второму участнику происходящего, готовый отвесить и ему, но старик – ему больше пятидесяти, точно – с застывшей улыбкой отъезжает подальше и чуть наклоняется вперед, и…  
Они с Шерлоком молча смотрят, как он прыгает и падает с отвратительным хрустом. Потом Шерлок поднимается и едет к подсобке - там телефон. Может быть, старик еще жив, но в любом случае стоит вызвать скорую помощь. Джон не чувствует к нему никакой жалости. Он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме облегчения и усталости. Ему хотелось бы как можно скорей вернуться домой, но вместе со скорой приезжает и полиция, и им с Шерлоком приходится задержаться.

\- Извини, - сказал Шерлок, когда они наконец оказались на улице.  
\- Ты идиот, - устало сказал Джон. – И ты обманул меня.  
\- Да, - неожиданно кротко сказал Шерлок. – Прости. Мне не давала покоя эта история.  
\- И вместо того, чтобы сообщить в полицию, ты решил ловить на живца, - раздался позади знакомый голос.  
\- Ну, началось, - поморщился Шерлок, а Джон резко развернулся, непроизвольно загораживая собой подопечного от того самого лощеного типа из кафе.  
\- Абсолютно безответственно, - продолжил тем временем тип. – Я предлагал вам, Джон, отказаться от этого недоразумения.  
\- Майкрофт, может быть, ты займешься своим делом? - рявкнул Шерлок, разворачиваясь.  
\- Я занимаюсь своим делом, - сообщил тип елейным голосом. – Кто еще позаботится о маленьком проблемном братце, кроме меня? Или ты решил свалить всю ответственность за свою безалаберность на тренера? Знаешь, тренер, обычно, - это для другого.  
\- Я собираюсь продолжать карьеру, и тренер мне – для этого, - отрезал Шерлок.  
\- Очередные фантазии, - улыбнулся Майкофт. – Почему бы тебе не получить сначала образование, а потом уже забивать себе голову этой ерундой?  
\- Я не собираюсь опять говорить на эту тему, - заявил Шерлок, отворачиваясь. – До свидания, привет мамочке.  
\- Я передам, - пообещал Майкрофт, все так же улыбаясь.  
\- Вы что, его брат? – ошарашено спросил Джон. Майкрофт вздохнул.  
\- Даже лучшим из нас иногда не везет.  
\- И вы не планируете его убивать или…  
\- Иногда случается, - признался Майкрофт. – Но если бы я сделал что-то подобное, мамочка бы меня не простила. Это удерживает.  
\- Да, - протянул Джон, глядя в спину уходящему Шерлоку. – Могу понять.  
\- Не могу понять, что удерживает вас?  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Это сложный вопрос.  
Майкрофт хмыкнул, отступая в тень и будто бы в ней растворяясь, но Джон уже не обращал на него внимания. Он догонял стремительно идущего вперед Шерлока Холмса, - возможно, величайшего из фигуристов современности и уж точно одну из самых великих заноз в заднице. В конце концов через три недели им нужно было отправляться в Шанхай, а до тех пор Шерлок мог ввязаться еще в какую-нибудь историю.


End file.
